rolsaofandomcom-20200216-history
Split Unison (Unique)
This unique skill allows the user to use two identical swords with skill and precision. As the name suggests, the skill itself relies on both weapons and fully unites them into a single being. However, this skill focuses more on the hook swords for the skills themselves are made for those blades. Other types of weapons would work, but not so well, canceling out the effectiveness of some moves. This skill is based on a sword's ability to counter, disarm, and follow up. Most skills are based on disarming a foe using the hooking nature of the tiger swords. Most players will be rendered helpless without their weapons. Thus, this unique skill specifically uses the many sides of the hook swords to disable and take down an opponent. The skills are hard to master and hard to perform for they all rely on what the enemy will dish out. If the player fails to activate the right ability for the right situation, this could spell disaster to the user. This would then mean that some skilled player would need to be able to keep up with the quicker and more split decision making of the more highly skilled players. However, the wielder does not have to be as fast for it only matters that they can predict the next move, not that they can get the first strike. Asides from the stats and skills, Split Unison also passively makes a player's weapons indestructible as well. It is due to how the skills and moves strike, resulting in a lasting set of hook swords. This unique skill also gives an extra {Special} section which allows him to use the original skill, Negation. The skills gives him the ability to negate any known sword skill from any NPC, monster, or player. Of course it has an extremely high cool down to balance it's power. Requirements The user must ''have acquired the Tiger Hook Swords Acrobatics skill slots. Both must be mastered in order to continue with the requirements. The player must also must have the most counter rate and balanced stats in the game. The skill will then replace the Tiger Hook Swords and Acrobatics skill slot, leaving a slot open for possible others. Finally, the user must have completed a specific quest line for a pair of hook swords. Without these swords, the Split Unison skill is basically useless. Stats *Attack Speed: +70% *Reaction Speed: +80% *Attack Damage Normal: +100% *Attack Damage Abilities: +200% *Pierce Normal: +50% *Pierce Abilities: +100% *Critical Hit Rate: +40% *Critcal Hit Damage: +100% *Cooldown Time: -40% *Parry Rate Weapon: +100% *Steadiness: +100% *Balance: +100% *Defense: +150% *Critical Hit Mitigation: +50% *Bodily Movement Speed: +150% *Dodge Rate: +150% Buff Set *'Versatile Stance''' - This stance is a permanent buff that can be switched on and off at will. This stance increases Saito's agility, steadiness, defense, and attack damage by 50%. His counter rate is boosted by 65%. *'Duality' - When around another Pillar, both players' defining stats are boosted exponentially. *'Synergy' - When around all three Pillars, every players' defining stats are boosted three times over. However, their defining weaknesses are decreased by the same amount, further exploiting the need for teamwork. * An Eye for An Eye - Once hit or struck by a skill, if this is activated, Saito will gain an attack increase for how much damage was dealt to him, as well as a 5% increase to his reaction speed. *'Reprisal '- Versatille Stance must be in affect when this skill is used. Reprisal coats Saito's weapons in a a white aura. This greatly reduces knockback by 20% and heightens his steadiness and balance by the same amount, hence the name. *'Potential '- A buff that plays on Saito's adaptability. When Saito picks up a weapon he has no skills for, he gains a slight buff in the areas garnered towards that weapon, making utilizing it that much more effective. For example, if he picks up a longsword, his Balance, Attack, and Speed stats will rise by 5%, to give him an easier time. With a shield, his Defense and Balance. When he drops the weapon, his skills reset themselves to what they were before. Skills Special *Unbound Negation - (1-hit strike) Unbound Negation's special ability is negating any skill possible in Sword Art Online. From normal system skills to extra and even unique. This is the highest skill for Split Unison and has one of the largest known cooldowns of any skill, which is 2 days. Due to the complete nullifying properties of this skill, the cooldown is none but appropriate. Disarm *Thrust Disarm - A disarming skill for thrusts or stabs. Slides to the side and hooks one sword at the opponent's weapon and the other sword on the opponent's arm. Then yanks sideways diagonally backwards in opposite directions. Chance of severing a limb. *Overhead Slash Disarm - A disarming skill for overhead slashes. Ducks below the slash and hooks on the way down. Continues with on a straight path to the side and turns, hooking the other sword on the arm. Yanks both back hard. Basically redirects, hooks and then disarms. Chance of severing a limb. *Horizontal Slash Disarm - A disarming skill for horizontal slashes. Steps into the path of the blade, hooks down on the arm and the weapon and yanks down, dropping into a crouch. Chance of severing a limb. *Rising Slash Disarm - A disarming skill for slashes coming up. Hooks booth swords down on the blade of the weapon then yanks to the side. An immediate side kick to the enemy's hips follows up. This pushes the foe back while yanking the weapon away. *Heavy Smash Disarm - A disarming skill for heavy smashing attacks. Dodges the attack so the weapon hits the ground or hits air at a low height. Then performs an axe kick to keep the weapon down followed by a two hooks to pull the hilt/handle of the weapon towards Saito. *Whip Disarm - A disarming skill for whips/soft weapons. Thrusts the hooks of the swords into the line of attack. Then when the whip wraps around, create a figure eight motion, ending it with a pull away from the foe. *Parrying Disarm - A disarming skill used after parrying more than two consecutive fast strikes. On any strike, Saito yanks down and the hook clamps to the blade of the attacker's weapons. Since he parries with the main body of the sword, yanking down throws the foe off balance. He would then hook on to the second weapon of the enemy if they have one. This then basically cancels the force of both attacks. Saito then yanks his arms to the side, crossing his swords and crossing the arms of the foe. He then kicks out and pulls, taking the weapons away. *Defensive Disarm - A last resort disarming skill for when things are too crazy. Grips the swords in reverse and uses the crossguards to defend. Then when Saito wants, he can use one crossguard to block and use the dagger hilt to stab at the enemy's arm. Then using the crossguards, he yanks down on the enemy's weapon and decks them with his hip, pulling and slashing away. Counter *Counter Counter - (2-hit combo) This skill allows Saito to counter a counter that has occurred. Basically, after getting his weapon blocked and then attacked by a followup counter move, Saito takes the other sword and hooks the attack, pulling it downwards. His other sword, now free, goes to slash visciously at the enemy's face. Hard to pull off but highly highly effective. *Thrust Counter - (3-hit combo) A counter skill for thrusts. Hooks a sword at the lunging blade and pushes it to the side. Saito then steps in to slice twice at the enemy's throat then slice at the enemy's weapon arm. Chance of severing limb. *Overhead Slash Counter - (2-hit combo) A counter skill for overhead slashes. Hooks a sword at the enemy's blade and pulls it down. The second hook sword then comes down to hook slash at the thighs and immediately coming up in a backhand slash at the enemy's arm. Chance to sever limbs. *Horizontal Slash Counter - (3-hit combo) A counter skill for horizontal slashes. Steps in sideways and uses the crossguards to parry. Then with the dagger hilt of the closest sword, Saito stabs at the chest, the wrist, and the throat in rapid succession. Chance to disable limb. *Vertical Slash Counter - (2-hit combo) A counter skill for vertical slashes. Swipes at the vertical slash and pulls it diagonally downwards. As this occurs, the second hook sword is coming to slash at the foe's face twice. *Rising Slash Counter - (2-hit combo) A counter skill for rising slashes. Does to strikes towards the enemy's rising slash to check the force and keep the blade down. After the second hit, he does a close vertical slash and then stabs the enemy in the chest with the hilt. *Heavy Smash Counter - (3-hit combo) A counter skill for a heavy smashing attack. Performs five rapid hits towards the downwards weapon to redirect the move. Then Saito performs three crossing slashes in rapid succession with his two swords, thus cutting six times. *Whip Counter - (2-hit combo) A counter skill for whips/soft weapons. Saito hooks at the whip as it comes to strike him. He then continues his spin, slashing as he goes around. Finally, he snap kicks the foe in the stomach before sliding away. *Parrying Counter - (4-hit combo) A skill for countering more than two fast attacks. On any parry, Saito can immediately perform two simultaneous defensive move. This move consists of yanking down on the parried weapon and then striking back behind him to parry the second blow. Then he crosses his arms so that the former parrying weapon now parries the enemy's other arm while the yanking arm slashes at the foe's throat. He does this three more times, quickly switching his arms to parry and attack. *Retreating Counter - (3-hit combo) A counter skill for when evasion is needed. Saito slides back and switches feet, pushing himself away. As he does so, he connects his two swords and slashes back, twirling away and using the connected blades to attack. *Defensive Counter - (4-hit combo) Saito crosses both swords into an x-formation and uses both at a time to block up. An axe kick follows up on the weapon. He then keeps the formation and slashes horizontally 3 times at the enemy's face. Attack *Hook and Slash - (3-hit combo) Saito sprints at the foe and slashes once with his sword to make them raise their guard. The second followup hook catches in their clothes and he rolls over them, pulling them down to the ground. He then slashes twice. *Crescent Fists - (5-hit combo) Saito reverses the grip on his swords and uses the crossguards to go hand-to-hand with the enemy, slashing and punching with the sharpened blades. *Crescent Blades - (6-hit combo) Saito holds his hook swords by the hooks, swinging the sharp ends of the weapon to slash and stab. He starts with a left, then a right, followed by two horizontal strikes and two stabs. *Sudden Surprise - (7-hit combo) A series of 6 slanted slashes at the enemy's face. Saito suddenly locks his two swords together by the hook, forming a sort of triangle. As he does so, he kicks out straight with a powerful thrust kick. Induces a knockback. *Pulling Death- (7-hit combo) Saito swings for the foe's arms and hooks on to them. He then yanks and knees them in the chest. To finish off, he reverses the grip of his sword and stabs the enemy four times at close quarters. *Backwards Hooks - (7-hit combo) Saito slides backwards and slashes down twice with both swords. He then slides to the right and slashes down twice. Then the left, finally, he performs an axe kick down on the enemy's head. *Momentum Check - (8-hit combo) Saito quickly slides forwards to perform a thrust kick at the enemy's stomach. He then transitions to two side kicks to the side of the foe's legs. All this time, the swords are in a x-formation. After the kicks, Saito opens up his defense and unleashes the remaining 5 slashes at the enemy. Known Users *Saito Category:Skills Category:Unique Skills